1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode seat lowering apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for the automatic and controlled lowering of a commode seat relative to a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commode apparatus of various types is indicated in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,783; 4,914,757; 4,839,928; 4,951,325; and 4,995,120 are all directed to prior art commode lid control structure.
The instant invention is directed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for controlled lowering of the commode seat relative to an associated commode by the initial spring-biasing of the commode seat to a position to permit gravity pull of the commode seat and dampening of the commode seat upon gravity pull of the commode seat in the lowering of the commode seat relative to an associated commode.